


【翻译】Find  a thread to pull, and we can watch it unravel

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn doesn't want to talk about it, First Kiss, Leia called it, Light touch-starved vibes, Sharing a Bed, drinking buddies, end of war party, liquid courage, spot the Spuffy references
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 授权翻译orginal source :https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773079/chapters/29143869by : again_please“他们会公正地对待你。你做了这么多，他们一定会公正对待你。”“我现在并不是很想讨论这个。如果你还记得的话，我说我想尽量享受这个夜晚。”“好吧，派对就在那里。”她俏皮地说着。在极度灰暗的消沉之后，刚刚他的声音里又恢复了平常的干涩，她感到轻松了许多。“你不知道错过了多少。”“我们两个对’享受’的定义似乎大不一样。”-战争结束了，Snoke死在了Rey和Kylo的手里。在抵抗组织欢庆胜利的时刻，两人都觉得有些许无所适从。而一点古老而醇美的Corellia威士忌，带他们找到了答案。当然，是成年人无伤大雅的享受，而且是，私人的享受。





	1. Chapter 1

【第一章】

48小时过去了。

48小时前，Rey的剑刃洞穿了Snoke的身体。那一瞬间，他几乎没有作任何抵抗。

48小时前，她看着他倒在她的脚下。他的身体砸向地面的沉重声响，让Rey惊讶他竟然是一个有血有肉的实体。一直以来，她或多或少怀疑他只是一个幻象，仿佛阴影和梦魇。

47小时前，她浑身颤抖着用尽最后的力气，把身受重伤的Kylo Ren拖上了交通船。之后，在推推搡搡、人声嘈杂的一片混乱中，他们被分开，进行紧急治疗。

45小时前，Rey正在向Leia麻木地叙述她记得的战斗经过时，一位激动的中尉闯进了房间，语无伦次地带来投降的消息。

44小时前，宣布了胜利。

而现在，尘埃落定，人们开始了庆祝。

很难解释，食物和酒水为何从天而降，灯光和音乐又从何而来。但今晚，不再有供应短缺的困扰，不再有能源配给的限制，不再有让人惶惶不可终日的未知恐惧，也不再有叫人措手不及的突然袭击。经历过战争的人们都知道，今晚每个人脸上轻松活泼的表情，是无价的珍宝。

在一群嬉笑欢闹、谈笑风生的朋友中间，Rey微笑着坐着，若有所失。她没有阻止Finn向她手里塞了一杯什么东西。她只顺从地端着那杯饮料，看着身边的朋友渐入佳境，自己却无话可说。她时而因为他们的失态而轻笑，时而又在他们轻拍她的后背和肩膀，赞美她的英雄本色、她光荣的使命和她坚定不移的原则时庄重地点头。

她并不是不在意。只是，当整个宇宙沉浸在欢庆的气氛中时，想一个人待着显得那么不合时宜。也许，欢宴的声音淹没了记忆中的回响：尸体倒下砸在地上，嗡嗡作响的光剑挥舞着，还有，他在他残酷的主人手下饱受折磨、痛苦呻吟。原力在上，虽然已经过去了整整两天，但她只勉强在纷繁的治疗、汇报和现在的派对中间争取了一个小时的睡眠。

所以，当酒精与音乐施展魔力、诱惑她的朋友们离开桌子，走向那由临时跑道搭建的舞池的时候，Rey并没有感到失望。Poe喝得烂醉，双臂搭上Finn的脖子，仿佛在节奏欢快的音乐里跳一支慢舞。看到这样的情景，Rey不禁把脸埋进那杯没怎么动过的饮料杯里，才没有笑出声来。

Rey远远地看着她的朋友们尽情欢乐，在感到精疲力竭之余，仿佛还有什么事情，让她出神。她甚至不能确定，如果回到营房里她小小的简陋吊床上，她是否能入睡——最近，她简短零碎的小憩都仿佛在闪烁的阳光下闭眼一样，轻浅而不安——所以，这里也不失为一个好地方，让她在夜晚的湿润空气里，享受片刻的宁静。

她小心浅啜了一口，闭上双眼，感受夜风习习。她开始有些理解眼前的混乱景象，但还是觉得，人们在酒精里纵情享乐、口干舌燥的娱乐方式略显疯狂。突然，微风之外，有什么东西突然搅动了她周围的空气。

原力在上，他真的来了？而且已经在附近了吗？

这不可能，Rey暗自揣测。在他们逃离Snoke的房间的时候，他伤得几乎不成人形，遍体鳞伤。Rey目测他还断了好几根骨头。就像他们和Luke在无数次计划时预测的那样，在战斗中，他会吸引他过去导师的大部分火力。但当这真实的残酷场面活生生摆在Rey眼前，她眼睁睁地看着他被人如此轻松地折磨着，她还是感到手足无措。她想起她终于挣开束缚冲向两人中间的时候，他蜷缩着的样子.....Rey颤抖了一下，强制自己不再想下去。

在他们离开的时候，她将她最后的原力注入她的双腿和臂膀，来支撑起他的重量，让两个人跌跌撞撞地走向出口。此时，他还有意识，重复说着一些模糊的话语，听起来，有些像她的名字。

Rey当然相信治疗的效果，但是，对于处于他这种情况的人来说，他应该在病房里躺上至少一个礼拜。然而她感觉到他就在这外面。她猜想着，他也许会拖着缠在身上的医疗器械、半死不活、跌跌撞撞地闯入派对中，舞者们都不得不给他让路，害怕他随时会瘫倒在跑道上。

但当她睁开眼睛的时候，并没有看见他。然而，毫无疑问，她确信他就在附近。

Kylo Ren，那个令人畏惧而憎恨的残暴君主，虽然已与抵抗军合作一年有余，却仍然被整支抵抗军视为外人；在执行任务之外的每一分钟，他不是在艰苦训练，就是在无数冗长的会议上帮Organa将军和她的副手们出谋划策。Ben Solo，那个人尽皆知的离群索居者，居然强打起精神，离开他该死的病床，来到这里，参加一个派对。

Rey不觉已经站了起来。她差点落下了杯子，但一时兴起，离开之前，她顺手拿上了它。

这里实在可以称得上是“摩肩接踵”，但Rey还是轻松地绕出了人群。她把杯子紧抓在胸前，一边是怕它打翻，一边是也是用来当作某种防护。然而她现在可能是隐形的，因为她注意到几乎没有人关心她的行动。她仿佛一片飘在水中的树叶，在纵饮狂欢者间游走，不留痕迹，漫无目的。

她的脑海里每一分钟都在变换着方向，她的脚步也同样如此。

基地里所有的人似乎都投身于派对中，但Rey发现，在靠近树林的地方，人群逐渐稀疏了起来；人们还是喜欢待在靠近音乐和光亮的地方。Rey继续着她的步伐，小心翼翼地走进了树林。她越走越远，喧闹的人声逐渐隐去，只剩附近小河的流水声欢迎着她。

老旧的木桥上站着一个人，他弯腰俯靠着栏杆上，水中月光的倒影勾勒出他的身影。回忆涌向了她，在Snoke的房间里，遍体鳞伤的他在闪光的黑色地板上剧烈抽搐......回想起此情此景，她咽下了所有可能说出的轻蔑话语。是他挺身上前，为她挡住了那邪恶恐怖的电流。

“我以为你会很享受派对，”他似乎厌倦了被暗中观察，终于开口打破了沉默。他并没有看向她，依旧低着头仿佛在与河水说话。“在那里，和你的朋友一起。”

“我确实很享受，”她回答。她走向栏杆，木板在她的脚下咯吱作响。她把手肘搁在栏杆上，手里还紧抓着杯子。他们之间的距离，容下两个人，甚至三个人都绰绰有余。“我只是想一个人静一静。”

Rey注视着河水，但还是能感觉到他转向了她。像这样两个人单独相处的时刻，如果没有光剑的嗡嗡声作伴，一片寂静中总会有一些突如其来的尴尬。

“你在这儿也没关系，”她轻声说着，试探着斜瞥了他一眼。她感觉到了他正想离开栏杆，但听到的她的话后，他停下了。

在月光下，她看得很真切，他还远没有完成所有的治疗。当然，战斗留下的血污早已不见，但他右眼那里的景象还是相当骇人，整块皮肤都肿胀发黑，眼周留下一条吓人的新月形伤口。他的鼻梁也擦伤了，下唇也是，一边肿得有原来两倍大。她忍不住露出了痛苦的表情。

对他来说，这并没有什么新鲜。在过去一年的任务中，他总是咬牙忍受着，不屑对他“无关紧要”的伤势作医学处理——他对于“无关紧要”的定义比Rey通常以为的要低得多。在他们干掉Snoke之前的一次任务中，他被爆能枪打伤，她几乎需要把他按住，才能让医疗机器人来处理他的伤口。至于想要靠近他的脸，更是妄想。

但有趣的是，她很确定，这绝不是处于什么黑暗面的顾虑。这个男人只是不喜欢被人触碰。

听到她的回答，他的眼神暗淡了一下，但还是朝她微微点了点头，缓慢地回到原位——也许现在他们靠近了一两英寸

“你呢？”她问道。“我也没有想到会在这里碰到你。”

“我想，很快胜利的欢庆就会平息下来，他们就要开始着手处理第一秩序的俘虏了，”他回答，“也许，我应该好好享受这所剩无几的自由夜晚。”

她欲言又止。“但根据我们的约定——”

“我们能达成约定，完全是因为我可以帮你们抑制Snoke的势力，”他冷冷地插话。

“战争结束了，我没有了利用价值，而我犯下的罪恶却未得到洗刷。即使我的母亲凭借她的威望能保护我一时，她也不能永远阻止全银河系对我的审判。”

Rey咽下了她的冲动，她急切地想否认，即使她已看清了背后残酷的事实。“他们会公正地对待你。你做了这么多，他们一定会公正对待你。”

“我现在并不是很想讨论这个。如果你还记得的话，我说我想尽量享受这个夜晚。”

“好吧，派对就在那里。”她俏皮地说着。在极度灰暗的消沉之后，刚刚他的声音里又恢复了平常的干涩，她感到轻松了许多。“你不知道错过了多少。”

“我们两个对’享受’的定义似乎大不一样。”

Finn塞给她的是什么酒！这次Rey的哼哼声有些明显，让Kylo Ren用难以置信的目光看了她一眼，这让Rey觉得有些尴尬。

“好吧，”她马上说，“也许你比我更需要这个。”多亏夜色的掩护，燥热已经开始爬上她的脖子——原力啊，她是喝醉了吗？只喝了半杯酒？Rey沿着栏杆把杯子递过去，杯子停在了两人中间。

他沉默了许久，久到Rey认真地考虑要不要转身离开、假装这场谈话从来没发生过来保持自己的颜面。然而，最终，他从夹克的内衬里，掏出一个小小的黑色的东西送到她面前，尴尬地抿了抿嘴。

是一个小壶。Rey难以置信地看着它，而Kylo点了点头，轻轻挥了挥手，她才慢慢地从他手里接过，把它倒放在手里。这和她以前见过的不一样——以前在Jakku的时候，她也在战斗机的残骸里找到过不少，里面的酒水早已风干。她常常把它们保存起来当作自己的收藏，因为它们实在是换不了多少口粮和水。

当然，她也见过许多抵抗军的战斗机在战歇时来来回回飞过头顶，尤其是在一次失败的任务或滑铁卢的战役之时。但这令人不敢相信的姿势和Han是那么相似，Rey有一瞬间感觉到不能呼吸。她想起他们短暂的友谊，他的死亡，那时她的怒火此刻又令她感到矛盾，战争的胜利并不能扭转它带来的毁灭。即使最后Snoke死在了她手下，他也早已毁灭了一切。

她旋开了那个小盖子，不假思索便放到嘴边——里面的液体刚碰到她喉咙，她就被结结实实地呛了一口。

Rey呛得弯下了腰，酒撒在了水里。她忍不住咳嗽了起来，她的喉咙、舌头、口腔火烧火燎，好像是喝下了什么燃料，而不是人能喝的饮料。

“这是什么？”她喘着气，“赖登素吗？”（译者注：宇宙飞船使用的一种能源）

Rey把酒壶放回了他手里，让自己回过神来。她忽然意识到，喝起来越是糟糕的酒，就越是昂贵，然而现在她可能把四分之一都撒进了水里。他现在完全朝他背过了身去——开始她觉得他一定是生气了——直到他转过身来拿走杯子的时候，露出了一小边脸。

他在笑她。

他真是很努力地在掩饰，牙齿紧紧咬着没肿起来的一边嘴唇来不让自己笑出来。但很快他就输了，当他不得不张嘴回应的时候，他来不及控制自己，她借着浅浅的月光看清了他露出的雪白牙齿。

好吧。真的是好笑呢。

“不算是，”他边说边挠了挠鼻子，显然是想挡着她的视线，乘机让自己冷静下来。但他很幸运，她正被他稍纵即逝的笑容分了心，试图揣摩它如此亲切背后的秘密。是她太少见到他的笑了，还是这样笑容出现在这样严肃的一张脸上有了些意料之外的古怪魅力？

“这是Corellian Whiskey。不是人人都能欣赏。”

“闭嘴吧，”她尽量不失体面地用手背抹了抹嘴。她其实是想说：是个人都不能欣赏。

“我是说，”他告诉她，“它太烈了，我应该提醒你的。”但他声音里流露出的幽灵般的笑意，分明表示他并不是真心在忏悔。这个混蛋！接着，他将酒壶抬到自己嘴边，一仰头喝了一口。他并没有轻蔑的意思。“我第一次喝的时候，反应大概和你差不多。大概是我.....十三岁的时候。”

“十三岁？谁会给你——好吧。”Rey突然躲开了Kylo的目光。她不想在这里和他争锋相对，不想在此刻与他展开一场愈演愈烈的激变，讨论危机、背叛与身份。至少不是今晚。今晚他们应该好好地享受，享受短暂的平静。

“好吧，把它给我，”过了一会儿，她说道，再将手一次伸向那个瓶子。见状，Kylo惊讶抬高了眉毛。

“你刚刚才说我就像个孩子一样，”她解释着，“你以为我就会这么罢休？给我！”

“考虑到刚刚你把差不多5分价值的酒倒进了河里，我不认为这是它的最好归宿，毕竟这可能是我最后一次喝到它，它可不会在监狱的厕所里酿造出来。”

他又喝了一口，仿佛特地为了打断他的陈述。正因此，愠怒在Rey的心中聚集起来，她想反驳，但她甚至不知道要反驳些什么。驳斥他的悲观还是他的拒绝？然而他一片狼藉的脸上又露出了那个该死的不怀好意的笑容，这样的组合让Rey几乎感到心碎。

“我倒是有个不错的主意，”他说，伸长手去够放在他们之间的马克杯。也许是担心她会拒绝他的妄为，他偷偷瞥了她一眼，一道洁白的月光掠过他黑色的眼睛。Rey只是好奇地微微扭过了头，静静地看着他将玻璃瓶的嘴倾向马克杯的边缘，稍稍倒出一点，让两者混合，再把玻璃瓶放直。

尽管比起她刚刚想喝下去的量，这些实在是不足为虑，但她还是非常谨慎。她握紧杯柄，将杯子拿近，注视了一会儿，再抬向她的嘴唇。

她忍不住做了一个鬼脸，但还是坚决地咽了下去。

“这——”她差点想说糟糕，但至少这一次，她的口腔不再像着了火，所以她强迫着自己忍耐一会儿感受它的滋味。在第一口古怪的苦味之后，她发现了一丝火辣的烟味卷过她的舌头。“——说实话，好些了。”她说完了，接着又尝试着抿了一口，两种酒的混合物让她的身体以惊人的速度暖和起来。

Kylo举起了酒壶，作出敬酒的手势。“敬我们的孤独，”他宣读着。

尽管他的语气令人不快，但在过去的一年里，Rey也花了一些时间，慢慢学会了从他干涩的声音里辨别出不同的情绪。她不能百分百确定，但她发誓他听起来几乎有些——愉悦。

不知怎地，这样的想法让她大胆起来，她又深深地抿了一口，接着又一口。在沉默的几分钟内，两人就这样对饮，气氛古怪但又惬意。Rey感到一股温暖的放松感摇摆着缠上了她的腿，又爬上了她的舌头。

“为什么不让他们医治你呢？”她脱口而出，不可自拔地觉得站在她身边的他，看起来那么可口诱人。

出人意料，他没有突然神经紧绷起来。如果非要说什么，他听起来只是累了。“看不下去这个丑陋的马克杯了，嗯？”

“没有——”她下意识地回答。他们的连接处隐隐刺痛，她犹豫着挑拣着话语继续，“好吧。就痛快地给我一个答案吧。”

“我不明白，为什么你怎么也不能理解 ’我不喜欢’ 这个简单的理由。”Kylo抱怨着。“就是这样，没有别的，没什么秘密。”

“你不喜欢摆脱伤病的痛苦，”Rey说着，无缝衔接着之前他声音中的干涩，仿佛这样的讨论已经进行过几百次。

“我只是不想让笨手笨脚的机器人来碰我，在我的脸上缠上管子，被浸在水槽里好几个小时，特别是这样，我不喜欢。”他坚定地回答。

“好吧，那么......” Rey伸出一只手到她面前，像表演魔法一样摆动着手指。星星啊，她应该把剩下一半也倒进河里的。

如果之前他的声音只是压抑紧绷，那么现在，就是无边的黑暗。“你知道，我不会的。”

“我不是这个意思，”她立即回答。他又扬起了眉毛，那恼人的热度回到了她脸上。原力啊，为什么她不能闭嘴？“我可以——如果你想的话——我是说，Luke也能——”

Kylo保持着沉默，他实在是这方面的大师，把这沉默娴熟地拖长，直到让Rey感到手足无措。“我想我更习惯以一种自然的方式痊愈，并且我非常怀疑我的叔叔是否愿意对我使用这种力量，对任何人使用这种力量。”

情理之中，他完全忽略了她前半部分的话。他故意这么做的，他没有选择。

“好吧，我说的是，”Rey咽了一口口水，“让我来。”

Rey毫无头绪，究竟为什么现在一切都显得那么尴尬，她认真地考虑起来，如果他说不的话，她可能会从栏杆上跳下去。这和她以前医治别人截然不同。她曾经不止一次在野外救了重伤的Finn，她甚至相当出色地治愈了Luke大师胳膊上的灼伤，她至今仍为此骄傲，虽然自那以后她不自信能再现那样完美的效果。

他终于给了她一个答案，他将酒壶举到唇边悬停着，饮了一口。“你知道，总有一天，你会碰到你也没有办法修理的东西。”

总是像这样沉重而模糊的答案。但她已经知晓，对应的最好方式是毫不留情地碾压过去。“现在为止还没有。”Rey回击。

Kylo凝视了她片刻，突然叹息了一声，低下了头。“这真的是你想要的吗？”

Rey看了他一眼。为什么感觉他好像在说什么比治疗他脸上的伤口更严肃的事情？“不要装神弄鬼了。你在害怕什么？”

她本期待着他咒骂的回应，但他居然没有愤怒，这反而让她更加惊恐。他长饮一口，喝尽了剩下的酒，她惊讶地微微张开了嘴。“没什么”，他终于开了口嘟哝着，用手背擦了擦嘴。“来吧。”

Rey的心跳到了嗓子眼。星星啊，在成百上千次的主动要求之后，她甚至没有想过他居然会同意。

她犹豫地探测着他们之间的连接。虽然，很久之前他们约定互相尊重对方的隐私，在任务之外在相互之间竖起保护罩，但她还是希望能够略微窥探到一点他突然转变心意背后的想法——她突然颤抖了一下，因为羞耻。她发现，他还是完全将她隔绝在外。事实上，这样的隔绝甚至比平时更刻意，他牢牢地控制着连接中他的一头，仿佛是把全身的重量压在门上不让门打开。她立刻放弃了。

也许酒精在他身上发挥了作用。

“嗯”，她巧妙地说着，“好吧。”她小心地靠向他。她靠得越近，他们之间的身高便愈加明显。她感到些许不安，不是因为怕够不到他，而是一旦她要伸手去碰他的脸，她的胳膊一定会绕在他身上——她无法想象请求他跪下，这似乎——

她还没有来得及反应过来，一双宽大的手来到了她的腰间， 她惊叫着——是的，真的尖叫着，不，她一点也不感到骄傲——当她脚尖离开了地面，被放在木质栏杆上的时候，她刚好就在Kylo Ren的眼前。他们凝视着对方。 

“我想你醉了，”片刻的无言之后她有些责怪他，但他的表情没有丝毫改变，他的眼神也没有离开她。她感觉到，她的义愤正在他认真的眼神里消解。

他是认真的。

Rey重重地咽了一口唾沫，慢慢地将手放在他的脸旁。他闭上了眼，算不上是想躲开，但确实在意着她的动作。她想说些什么来安慰他，但却无从开口。她现在能做的事情只有专注于她手头的治疗。

Rey感受着她的内心，她体内的原力正在等待着被召唤，然后，她无比温柔地将手指贴上他的脸两侧。他发出了一声破碎般的呼吸，而不知为何她感到口干舌燥——她甚至还没有开始治疗。

她要做的太多了。首先，她的手指如羽毛般轻柔地滑过他的眼睛，小心翼翼地不向那片肿起的青紫色皮肤施加太多压力与拉扯。在呼吸逐渐平稳后，她的指尖流动着光明的力量，引导它们流向每一条破碎的血管、每一寸感染的组织。随着她的治疗，伤口的深色渐渐褪去，肿块逐渐消退至正常的状态。接着，她微微侧过头，集中于外侧那个新月形的裂口，她用意念轻柔地指挥血肉模糊的裂口愈合。Kylo的喉咙深处发出了一声轻微的窒息般的声响，他不得不身体前倾来支撑自己，一只手攥得骨节发白，紧紧抓着她腿侧的栏杆。

“很疼吗？”她有些困惑，光明面的力量怎么可能带来这样的疼痛，但他立刻摇了摇头。他的靠近让一种微妙的感觉掠过她的脑海。虽然只要他保持着不动的话，这样的动作是安全而无害的，

当最后一丝伤口从他的眼周消失，Rey的手滑向了他的鼻梁。突然，一个画面如不速之客闯入了她的脑海：他被Snoke像一个玩具一样地玩弄折磨后，狠狠地摔在地上，脸先着地。她甚至记得那令人胆寒的嘎吱声，那时这里的伤口一定令他生不如死——现在她的动作是不是有些超过了严格意义上治疗必要的范畴？静止的接触就已足够，但实际上，她可以说正在抚摸着他，拇指来回地摩挲着他的鼻梁两侧，轻轻扫过延伸向脸颊的伤口。

她惊恐地立刻停下了手里的动作——虽然只要他还心向黑暗，他就没有治愈的力量。但他并不是没有研究过光明面原力的使用方式，他也曾在他的叔叔手下学习多年，他知道这样的治疗应该怎么完成，他知道什么是必要的而什么不是，那他一定认为——

“不——”他脱口而出。当他发现的时候已经太迟了，他牢牢锁住的连接这一头松懈了，他们的连接再一次无阻地沟通起来。在她担心他感知到此刻她的想法前，那一头他剧烈而纯粹的情感就猛烈地冲向了她。

是的，他知道她越过了治疗的界限。但他不希望她停下。那戛然而止的“不”实际上是他的挽留。这感觉很好，她注入他体内的暖意纯净而明亮，足以让他情迷意乱——即使传到她这一头也足以让她感到晕眩。一阵燥热的潮红袭上了她的脸颊与脖颈，又向下集聚在她的小腹，让她不禁想把他拉近。

原力啊，这就是被治疗的感觉吗？她尴尬地想起Luke的手臂，和那么多次照顾Finn的经历——但Kylo的声音在她的脑海里响起。

和治疗没有关系，他告诉她。是你，我从来不知道怎么对付你。

Rey颤抖了一下，他们的沟通起来的连接，和从他身上感受到的她的治疗的愉悦感，让她感到头晕目眩。她牢牢地握住了他的下巴。他突然睁开了眼睛，但这正是她想要的。她要他看着她，接下来她最后一个需要治疗的部位，是他肿起的脆弱的嘴唇。

也许是因为麦芽酒，也许是因为威士忌，也许都不是。但Rey觉得她很快就可以适应这一切。她小心地用指腹滑过划开的伤口，而他注视着她，沉醉迷离又如惊弓之鸟一般脆弱。他的伤口在她触摸下愈合，他的嘴唇微启，火热的气息骚扰着她的指尖。

“说，你在想什么。”Rey没有考虑便脱口而出。

他看着她，也渴望着她。“你知道我在想什么。”

天哪！他脑海里的画面已经让她颤栗，但她不能被拒绝。“我要听你说出来。”

下一瞬间，她能感到她的心跳漏了一拍，为他传递给她的这股强烈的力量而震惊。

“我想亲吻你。”他坦白着，声调幽暗而低沉。如果她没有搞错的话，她发誓他在说下一句话之前甚至撑了一下自己。“很多次都想。”

Rey不得不调动她所有剩余的意志力来克制住不露出一个滑稽的笑容。或许还是因为威士忌和麦芽酒的关系，下一句从她嘴里说出来的话居然是：  
“那你为什么还没有呢？”

“因为你之前还没有这样过。”

Rey不知道自己在期待什么样的答案，但绝对不是这个。她的脸涨红了，但否认也并没有意义。在不久之前，当连接对他们来说还是新事物的时候，他们思维间的隔阂太过薄弱，让她几乎崩溃——为不属于她的情绪而激动，尽管他们之间相隔无数光年，尖锐的疼痛还是从他那头折磨着她。他已见识过她许多的回忆，正如有时她觉得自己仿佛被吸进他思想的漩涡里。他出现在她的梦里。他们经历过只有彼此陪伴的任务，他们每天的大部分时间都一起在基地训练。毫无疑问，他当然知道她从没有，从来没有...

“怎么？担心我的表现会很糟糕吗？”Rey开玩笑说，低下了眼，掩饰她的不安。

但紧接着，他的手托起她的下颌，温柔地抬起她的头，注视她的眼睛。

“你不希望那个人是我。”

天呢！她不知道为什么眼泪突然在她的眼眶里打转，但她狠命眨了眨眼忍了回去。她声音里的愤怒让她也觉得吃惊，“你觉得你什么都知道，是吗？”

他还没有来得及领会她愠怒的含义，她就一把抓过他的夹克，拉他上前，在失去理智之前将她的嘴唇压上了他的。

这是一个迅速的、用力的吻，她的嘴唇狠狠贴上他的，然后突然又放开了他。她松开他夹克的时候，Kylo向后踉跄了一步，而此时她也失去了平衡，重力拉扯着她倒向身后的虚无。他瞬间抓住了她，扶住了她的后背，让她站稳。

Rey见过别人的亲吻，她知道刚才的一吻，比起唇齿交缠的热吻，几乎算得上纯洁又孩子气。她见过抵抗军情侣们纠缠在一起，吻得摇摇欲坠，甚至在Jessika带她去的holoshow上也见过类似的亲吻。这样的场景，只让Kylo脸上震惊、窒息的表情更加强烈。

“Rey——”他开口了，她能感受到他的怀疑与恐惧，仿佛这一切也会很快从他的身边被无情地拉走。

“我还没有那么醉，”她嘟哝着，“我知道我在做什么。”

 

他没有动，眼睛在她脸上搜索着每一丝会泄露这只是个玩笑的线索。而她俯身向前，亲吻上他的脸颊。这一次，更加温柔。慢慢地，她抽回了身，而疑虑还留在他的眼中，所以她又俯身向前，避开了他的嘴唇，留下一个徘徊在他嘴角的吻。她不太知道此刻她在做什么，她不太算那种会蓄意引诱别人的女孩。她只知道，他脸上、身上的一些地方，已经让她在意了好几个月。而现在，她终于有机会亲自探索他身上的秘密，只要他允许，她想尽可能好好亲近它们。

当Rey第二次抽回身的时候，他的眼神终于柔和下来，怀疑变成了某种更可爱的东西：确定。现在他还什么都没说，什么都没做，但Rey能感受到他沉默而清晰的渴望在尖叫。

继续。

一切缓慢地进行着，她的嘴唇贴上了他另一边脸颊，他的鼻尖，他下颌下温暖的脉搏。虽然她才是在他怀里那一个，但当她移动到新地方的时候，似乎是他要融化在她的身上。当她找到了他的喉结的时候，他猛地颤栗了，攥紧了她后背的衣服。

她滑向了他另一边嘴角。他所有的警告只有那一闪而过的难耐，他突然弯下了头，更加缓慢、更加温柔地迎上了她的嘴唇。

连接不再有挑逗的波澜，他们的情感再无边际，她不能分辨这来源于谁，或者这只是他们之间达成的某种默契。她能尝到他嘴里威士忌的辛辣味道，她不得不承认，她更喜欢从他嘴里尝到的味道。Kylo的一只手离开了她的后背，在她来得及怀念他的温度之前，覆在她的脑后，把她拉得更近。他温柔地哄她张开嘴，加深这个吻。

她没有想象中要么在意她在这件事上经验缺乏。现在他们的连接开放畅通，他们之间不会再有误解。Rey体会着他扶在她脑后的美妙时，他又将手指伸进了她的发间，将自己拉得更深。当他在连接里要求慢一些的时候，她逐渐放慢了她疯狂的热情回应。当她尝试着轻轻贴上他的舌头时，她能感觉到他的世界天旋地转。

他居然以为她不希望那个人是他。原力啊，这样人人便都有机会了。

这个想法一定清晰地传给了他，因为他突然停下，凝视她的眼睛，双手捧着她的脸。两人都借此机会喘了一口气。

而这样的凝视只停留了一秒钟，他又俯身亲上了她。但这已经足够了。

足够让他们知道，他们现在真的有麻烦了。

但今晚，他们只要要好好地享受便好，至少这么小小的一会儿。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【章节概括】
> 
> 夜晚继续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【提醒】  
> 这章的大部分都是在TLJ上映前完成的，没有剧透不用担心。有些关键性的东西都不是canon啦，现在我也不想参考太多关于TLJ的东西来让这些设定更canon。所以，这个故事可能是某个模糊背景下的AU啦——但是，不管什么宇宙我都想看这些事情发生啦，我不挑剔的！

【正文】  
隐隐约约，他们不知是听见了脚步声在靠近，还是感觉到有人正要入侵他们的领地。但当他们分开的时候，他们不约而同将头转向了同一个方向，就像察觉到入侵者的动物。不确定中，Rey只能确定一件事：他们的这一刻脆弱无比，如果她放手的话，它就会在她的眼前消失得无影无踪。

她想象着如果接下来的一秒钟内，两个人都没有说话会发生什么。依旧会是那些借口：你的朋友们会奇怪...你应该回去......

她会退缩，而他会马上回到他阴沉的伪装下。他们中的一个会不会就这样走开？她也许会把他送回他偷溜出来的病房，一路上都会是尴尬到死的沉默。她是不是应该回到自己营地孤零零的床上？孤单的夜里她又多了一个失眠的理由。

今晚不要这样，她思忖着。她转过身面对他，低下头轻柔地抵着他的额头。她能感觉到他心中涌动着的宽慰。

“我们该走了，”她轻声说。Kylo点了点头。他几乎是立刻同意了，但还是有稍许的不情愿，发出了一声古怪的哼哼，让Rey的脸上不知为何泛起一片羞红。

Rey希望他能后退一步，让她有足够的空间从栏杆上下来。但是，她忽然觉得自己被往前拉了一把，他从下面抓着她的大腿，让她的腿紧紧环绕着他的臀部。她下意识地在他背后扣住了脚踝，感受到自己所有重量都落在了他的臂弯里。他又向她的嘴唇发起了新一轮进攻，带着从惊恐中恢复过来的活力，好像在向她力证他的立场，他也不想让此刻消失。

很久他都没有动，让她怀疑他是不是故意这么干，等着被别人发现，但她能做的只有紧紧抱住他，努力地支撑着自己。他的感觉紧紧压迫着她，那么紧密、那么亲近。她的双腿缠在他的臀部，让她心跳快了十倍。有一瞬间，她怀疑这一切是不是太快了，仅仅十分钟前她才经历了人生中第一次接吻。如果她非要让自己感觉更加羞耻的话，她不得不承认，她已经等待这一刻太久了。毕竟，大部分人在青春期就已经经历过了这些，而她，快要二十岁了，也许她只是想赶上别人......

Kylo离开了她的嘴唇，在她的唇间留下了一个邪恶的幽灵般的轻笑。“你一直想这些的话，会让我生不如死的。”

“对不起”，她呢喃着，为她的热情感到些许尴尬，他撩人的轻笑也渐渐消失了。他弯下了头，让她再次直视他的眼睛。他的眼神深邃而认真，仿佛要把她吸进去。他开始放她下来——但不是简单地让她回到地面。他只稍稍放松了些手里的力道，让他们依旧保持着紧贴的状态，而她贴着他、以慢到让她有些不快的速度滑下，直到她的双脚接触到了桥上的木板。

好吧。

她还掂着脚，双臂还环着他的脖子，她得小心抽出缠绕在他发丝间的手指，再慢慢地放下脚跟。她的一根手指沿着他的脸庞滑下，而他追逐着她的触摸，让她的心里纠紧。当她的手回到她身边的时候，他的申请几乎绝望。

是啊，这绝对是明智的决定。

他们下一秒绝对清楚地听到了脚步声，仿佛有两个人正沿着通向木桥的路回到营地，脚底踩过枝叶嘎吱作响。Rey抓住Kylo的袖子——这次的目的可和上次不同——抛下了还放在栏杆上的酒杯，拉着他跑向桥通往树林深处的另一头。

Rey冲在Kylo前面，而Kylo差点摔进了树丛里，此刻你绝对看不出来他们两人曾经无数次神不知鬼不觉地遛进敌人的领地。她知道他喘不上气，肾上腺素在他的身体里激荡，她竟然让他能累成这样，她忍不住露出了一个晕眩而紧张的咧嘴笑。

一半是因为头晕眼花，一半是因为让她血液沸腾的威士忌，Rey松开了他的胳膊，扭过肩膀投去一个恶作剧般的眼神，然后加快了脚步冲向前。

回到了连接里，她能听到他的咆哮。但如果他真的想让她停下的话，他就绝对不该这么说，因为这只会更令她兴奋，让她心跳加速，让她邪恶的嘴角更加上扬。她跑得更快了。也许他比她魁梧强壮，但如果没有原力帮助的话，她总是更加敏捷，即使他的步子大得惊人。

她闪避着枝干，跃过杂草和磐石，轻松地滑下筑堤。地面开始向下倾斜，延伸向另一片树林，在那之后，她能看见月光在黑色湖水上闪烁的影子。她不自觉地想起了从前他像这样追逐着她的时候，那时，她心脏也狂跳着，不是因为兴奋而是因为恐惧，他的脚步声沉重地砸在地上，追着她从一个地方到另一个地方。她还记得，即使在那样的时刻她也没有真正害怕过。她当然担心的她的自由，但从未担心过她的生命。一直以来她都清楚地知道，他不想杀她。他审讯她，教她原力，把她带到他导师的面前，他的确这么做了。但他一直想让她活下去。他总是想得到她身上的什么东西，即使有时候她也不知道那是什么。

我现在很确定，你知道那是什么，他告诉她。即使这让她震惊，但他内心喘不上气的声音还是让她几乎笑了出来。

Rey冲出了树林，在湖边的小码头前刹住了脚。她弯下腰，头贴在膝盖上，整个人折成了两半，气喘吁吁。突然，两只胳膊从后面靠近了她，牢牢地缠上她的腰，又一次将她举在空中。

“看看我还会不会再放你下来”，Kylo向她的耳边呼气，她颤抖起来。他的嘴唇在她的脖颈间游走，缓慢地深深呼吸，似乎在细细品尝她的味道。突然，她又回到了之前那个挣扎着摆脱的囚牢里，不受控制地融化在他的怀里。她感觉到他拂动着他们的连接，如同呼吸一样自然。当他再次开口的时候，音色里有些悲伤，“你累了。”

“我可比你要健康得多”，她讽刺地说着，非常清楚他意不在此。

他依旧迎合着她。“这样可以吗？”他突然让怀里的她调转了身体，这样他便可以抓住她的腿，把她抱在胸前，凝视她的眼睛。他的一只胳膊强壮而稳定地支撑在她的膝盖下，另一只在她的背后。他那么轻松，她没有感受到他任何一块肌肉在颤抖或拉紧。

他在炫耀。

“放我下来”，Rey斥责着他，掩饰着自己的紧张，在他毫不费力的怀抱里，她轻得就像一片羽毛。他立刻顺从了，把她放到了湖边的岩石上。但他还没完。

“你还没睡过觉”，他回到了之前的话题上。

这是事实，无可争议。

“你睡过了？”Rey轻柔地回应。即使在黑暗的夜色下，他眼下长年存在的黑眼圈还依旧可见。

他略过了她的回答，伸出一只手盖上她的脸颊。“我从没睡过好觉，我们不说这个。”

 

他手掌的温度让她的眼皮渐渐合上，但一会儿她便又睁开了眼睛。当战争在她脚下结束的时候，她就藏起了这个秘密，而面前这个男人，是唯一一个能够理解她的人。“我想...当他死了的时候...当我杀了他的时候——”

“一切都会结束，就像这样。”Kylo的声音低沉而平稳。

“我太蠢了。”

“你没有”，他咬着牙。

“我...我就站在那里，看着他的尸体，”Rey在他的理解下继续说着，“我听到了上面的爆炸声，在地面上。我还能听到交火的声音，人们尖叫着。我还得让我们两个人安全地回去。我意识到这...这还远远不够。多少他毁灭了的东西，再也不会复原。即使他已经死了，它还在我的梦里，还在我的脑子里。”

Rey真的希望她能哭出来，但她的眼眶干涩，她的声音淡漠而虚无。Kylo听着的时候，眼神暗淡，脸上露出了痛苦的表情，但他没有打断她。哭泣是一件令人宽慰的事，能尽情地释放情绪，而不是独自忍受，不是长年累月无穷无尽的忍受，就像从她被遗弃在贾库的那一天开始那样。她就像一颗在沙漠中的石头，每有一次风沙经过，就被侵蚀掉一点。

“我没有”，她开口了，“我还没有睡过觉，我也不想睡，尤其和你住在一起的二十个人可能会看着你每次在尖叫中醒来。而且我...我不想和他们说这些。我不想去想这些。现在还不想。我只是...今晚，我只是想待在这儿。你懂吗？”

Kylo的声音低沉沙哑。“我非常明白你的意思。”

Rey眨了眨眼，试图甩开忧伤的情绪，但真实情况是，她困到了极点。“当你不想睡觉的时候，你会干什么？”

Rey惊讶地看到，他的嘴角扬起一个若隐若现的微笑。“我想，你应该很熟悉我的老办法。”

啊，当然。在他倒戈之前，她总会被他随机出现在她脑海里的声音打乱了数数，他在阻挠她入睡上很有一手，就好像他特地调整了他的睡眠计划来配合她一样。

“好吧，这不管用。很明显我有足够的魅力来让你清醒，但你就很无聊了。”Rey笑容犀利，仿佛一把匕首。

他低头注视着她，沉静自若。“我怎么不知道，”他的语气在公正但中带着致命的温柔，“我可很有自信能找到一个吸引你注意力的办法。”

也许疲倦最终还是淹没了她。她束手无策，找不到应对的话语，平时她可以像召唤光剑一样信手拈来的尖锐话语，一句也想不起来。

从他深邃认真的眼睛里，她清楚地明白，今晚只要她开口，他绝不会拒绝——她可以在他乐意效劳的默许下，让事情进展直到她满意的程度。这样的感觉如此强烈，他对她的渴望在他们的连接里翻腾着，她不禁觉得她正在面对一场她还不曾准备过的测试。

虽然不久之前，她还像一只饥渴的七鳃鳗一样侵略他的嘴巴，现在她几乎觉得有些害羞。一直以来，她总是“得不到”的，她好像从未敢真正想象过走到这一步，从未想过他们合理的归宿。她永远在抗拒这样的想象，也一直在渴望。

Rey的眼神闪烁地看向码头，码头一直延伸进波光粼粼的黑色湖水中。她弯过脑袋，问他：“和我一起坐下？”为她声音中不能控制的羞怯而懊恼。

Kylo的目光稍稍柔和，一些紧张的情绪从他的眼里消失。“好”。他只说了这一个字。他一直警惕着不要让自己看起来太脆弱，但他的语调里透露出远比话语更温柔的情感。

Rey在码头上徘徊了一会儿，然后抱膝而坐。在Finn的指导下她的水性大有长进，所以坐在岸边垂下腿的念头格外诱人。但靴子兴许会滑落的想法还是让她心跳加速、不安起来。她永远无法从这样的战斗本能中解脱出来，她要为随时会出现的敌人作好准备，无论是准备战斗还是准备逃跑。

“Rey”，Kylo在她的身边坐下，意识到了她的不安后温柔地安慰她。“别想了。”

“我知道，”她呢喃着，比他的话语更能安慰她的是他现在的样子。他尝试着蜷缩身体，把自己塞进这小小的码头，他把一边的膝盖拉到胸前，另一边的笨拙地屈伸在身前。不知怎么，她能做的就只是憋住笑了。

“你会掉下去的”，她告诉他，在他皱着眉头、徒劳地调整着姿势的时候，她努力抑制着自己的笑容。“你别想了，在后面挤一挤吧。”

“后面？”Kylo半信半疑，他有些担心自己会成为什么笑柄，但还是照做了。Rey扭着身子靠近他，直到她就坐在他的前面，他的双腿像椅子的扶手一般，环在她双腿两侧。

她很高兴可以不用面对着他，这样她就可以装出胆大妄为的样子。她见过别的女人轻松地施展这样的伎俩，但是她确定即使不需要通过连接，他也能感知到她疯狂跳动的脉搏。她身后的胸膛似乎宽厚得难以置信，她仿佛正放松地靠着一堵坚实温暖的墙上，凝视着流水与星辰。这一刻比他将亲吻她时更脆弱，比他的舌头滑过她的脖颈时更亲密。

你似乎很享受，Kylo有些得意地想，熟悉的骄傲又回到了他的声音里。但连接是双向的，Rey能够察觉他故意这么想，是为了掩盖他突然不知道该把自己的手放在哪里的无措。

切断它，她回复他，一边向后伸抓过了他的一只手，手指穿过穿过他的手指，十指相扣地放在了他的膝盖上。她意识到，这对于他们两人来说，都是全新的体验。

她让另一只手就停在原处，支撑在他们身后。Rey闭上了一会儿眼睛，仔细体会着被他包裹着的感觉。随着他胸前呼吸的起伏，她细细地摇动着，他呼出的气息吹拂着她头顶的发丝，拂过她的头皮，轻柔得让她微微颤抖；同时，她也能感受到他正为他怀里的她而惊讶；他膝间的她如此轻盈，她的脑袋就靠在他的下巴下，她多细微的动作也在连接的回响里放大了十倍。他的心脏就在她的背后砰砰跳动。

Rey不情愿地睁开了眼睛。她尝试着不睡着，然而睡眠就如同她此刻的姿势一样，诱人无比。“给我看些什么吧。”她轻声低语。

Kylo低沉的嗓音在她背后响起，“比如？”

“一些好的，开心的事。”在Rey的回忆里，抛开被战争、饥饿、倦乏侵染的部分，所剩无几的美好回忆也蒙上了失落与恐惧的阴影，爆能枪枪声下的友谊，在贾库的黄沙里独自经历的胜利。她身后的男人可能也有无穷的痛苦，他至少还有痛苦开始前的回忆。

Kylo轻轻地握紧了她的手，Rey感觉到他低下了头，将头靠在了她头上。意料之外，他从连接里传来的画面不是来自很久之前——她立刻认出了这个场面，尽管她自己的视角与此完全不同。这是多么古怪的场面，看着自己在朦胧的夜色里穿越着岩石交错的地面，光剑的蓝色光芒点亮，她在山顶遇见了他，他的敌人。

她知道他能感受到她的困惑——她想要一段快乐的回忆，不是这样奇怪的片段——接着她感觉到他让她等等，接着看下去。

她在光剑光芒下的表情除了愤怒别无他物，她开口发起了无畏的挑战，但Kylo眼里的场景有着最古怪的组合：他的目光被她的头发吸引，一半放下， 齐肩长度。不知出于什么原因，这样的场面让他觉得...她日常梳的三个鬏的发型竟然发生了出人意料的改变...这让他产生一种奇怪的感觉，让他觉得...

“你觉得我看起来很可爱？”Rey几乎尖叫起来，一半害羞一半窃喜。

“还是没有抓住重点”，Kylo回答着，有些恼怒的嗓音中混合着些许无妨的尴尬，“但是...它很适合你。”

她错过的重点就近在咫尺。她可以立刻发现它，直接进入他的脑中，但不行，即使今晚他们之间已经发生了这么多，但她还没有做好准备现在就继续下去。

“我不知道你对我的头发还是什么东西有这样的感觉，”Rey气冲冲地说，这是她现在唯一还能掌控的情绪。但这样的信息似乎是不合常理的，根据一些她在基地走得近的女人所说，直男们似乎更青睐长头发，或者至少是人类直男比较青睐长头发。

距离她已经把头发剪到这么长已经有一年了，一方面是为了方便，一方面也是远离那种虚无的担忧——她一直梳着三个鬏的发型，担心她父母回到贾库的时候会认不得她。现在她的头发已经差不多长到了之前的长度，今晚她把头发编成了辫子，垂在一边肩膀上。

Kylo变了一下姿势，这样他就能腾开一只手，抚摸她的辫子，让手指沿着她的发辫滑下。

“怎么样我都喜欢”，他轻声说着，还是有些许尴尬，但她知道，在他触摸下她加速的心跳给他带来了自信。

“还有别的吗”，Rey低语着，“可以...选一个你没有正好在诱拐我的？”

“那就很难了”，他面无表情，非常明白她在问什么，试着暂停他的回忆。她依旧忍不住笑了出来，所以她给他时间慢慢思考。他的手指又来到了她的发辫顶部，慢慢地滑下——一次，接着第二次，似乎这样的动作能起到抚慰他的效果。

“好吧”，他终于开口，她的脑海又一次被他的回忆填满。

Rey很清楚她不认识这里。从观景台望去，线条流畅的建筑鳞次栉比，从无尽的闪闪发光的城市里耸立起来。这是一个明媚的早晨，时间还相当早，柔和的空气仿佛是唯一船舱里唯一经过的东西。跑道上已经停满了飞船和运输船，下面的街道上人流如潮。Rey瞥了一眼玻璃上的模糊影子，就在离她几英寸的地方——是他的眼睛；是非常非常年轻的Ben Solo，忧郁地托着下巴，向远处望去。

她用了一秒钟认出了他，他大约是5岁或者6岁，他锋利的轮廓在孩童的可爱气质下柔和了许多，他的头发还没长到耳朵。接着，一艘飞船平稳地如小Ben Solo期待的那样划过，开往议会大楼，他在回忆里转过了头。

Rey几乎惊叫起来。

她在Holo里见过年轻的Leia Organa的样子，但大多数时候，她的注意力都放在别人身上，惊艳于神采奕奕、在她的妹妹身边咧嘴微笑的Luke大师，或者是带些痞气、但又帅地惊天动地的Han，他能一边对着镜头翻白眼，一边展现出他最谄媚的样子。但显而易见，在现实面前，图像什么都不是。她一身优雅的奶油色衣衫，散发着光泽的棕色头发编成了一个王冠，环在她的头顶，在她美丽的面孔上，黑色的眼睛目光明亮。

Rey突然想起，这时候的Leia也没有比她年轻多少，这让她觉得些有趣。

Leia羞涩地瞥了一眼她的儿子，很明显她的注意力已经不在膝上的holopad上。“今天计划有变”，她开玩笑地佯装着公事公办的口吻，仿佛他不是她的儿子而是一个重要的同事。Rey就在小Ben的身边，她能感受到他心中的雀跃。

无论怎么说，这不是一个特殊的日子。飞船在一个美丽的公园里放下了他们，他们在那里的喷泉边享用草坪午餐。接着，他们沿着环绕科洛桑城绿洲的商店散步，Leia不时给她的儿子买这样那样的小饰品。很明显，Han从他的回忆里消失了，Rey很确定他是故意这么做的。但她珍惜他分享给她的回忆里的每一秒、每一个细节，以及那种满足的安全感和幸福感，即使这只是平凡不过的一天。同龄的她的回忆甚至没有这一半快乐。

“谢谢你”，她低语。但当想到她并没有什么可以回赠给他来打消今晚的沉重时，她感到心中一阵刺痛。

我不觉得，Kylo如是想着，下一秒他的唇就来到了她的脖间。

Rey本应该为从她嘴中漏出的声响感到尴尬，但她只能感受到一股光明温暖的力量正在填满他，就像她用原力治愈他时一样。

“Ben”，她无意间叫了他的名字，他的身体在她身后突然僵住，她几乎捂住了嘴。

“对不起”，她脱口而出，“那段回忆——在我的脑海里——”

“没有关系”，他喃喃地回答，仍旧停留在她的脖间，鸡皮疙瘩沿着她的脊背一路向下。

不是因为他讨厌他的名字，他已不再讨厌这个名字。对他的名字三缄其口不是他自己的选择，而是与抵抗军达成协议的一项条件。Kylo Ren是那个背叛了他的舅舅和他的同学们的那个人；Kylo Ren是那个残酷镇压、行凶谋杀的那个人；Kylo Ren是Snoke的爪牙，他将银河系撕开一条血淋淋的伤疤，这个名字为所有人畏惧。所以，Kylo Ren是他在一切公文中使用的名字，甚至在抵抗组织中，甚至在私人的场合，直到某天，他被判定他能配得上他的名字，再多不堪回首的过去也不能压倒这个名字的光辉时，他就能再次成为Ben Solo。

Rey知道，在只有Leia和他两人的时候，Leia仍旧称呼他的真名。当他们还是敌人时，她用这个名字羞辱过他，但自此以后，她再没有过在他的面前称呼他为Ben。称呼他的名字，不仅是在决斗时削弱他的办法，同时，Rey也希望这样能够给他带来困扰和不安，在他的身体里播下怀疑的种子，也许有一天，这些怀疑和不安就能把他带回来。后来，这还是为了激怒他......但是现在...现在，Rey发誓她能感受到如利刃一般贯穿他身体的渴望，即使Rey能感觉到他多想回应，但他似乎还是不能开口。

“那是科洛桑吗？”Rey的问题里带着些许怜悯，“它很美。”

“地面上的话，也许是”，Ben呢喃着，“在地下，到处都是腐烂。”

Rey总是惊讶，他能把两种截然不同的情绪完美地装进同一句句子里。他的口气苦闷而带着一些古怪的向往，这也许会让别人感到不解，但Rey知道，这和她提起Jakku的口气一模一样。你总是会奇怪地怀念一个地方，尽管在那里你只见识到了悲伤，但总有一些痛苦比另外的来得轻松。

“我还是想亲自去看看。”Rey说着。

他嘟哝了一声。“我还能想到至少一打更棒的星球，能让你体验信用芯片被偷的美好经历。”

Rey皱起了眉头。“那你想我们去哪里？如果你这么坚持的话。”

“我们，嗯？”Ben的低语传进了她的发丝间，她发誓着一定是某种原力使用的技巧，能让他说的每一个字都如此沿着她的脊椎滑下。

“好吧，很明显，我需要一个副驾驶”，她的语调刻意显得公事公办，来掩饰她砰砰狂跳的心脏，“而且我觉得Chewie有些厌倦了带着我满银河系飞了。”

“任何你想去的地方”，过了一会儿，Ben开口了。“除了科洛桑。”

“行吧”，他结尾的反转让Rey有些失望。她尝试着让对话继续下去，“在整个银河系，你最想去哪里？”

“我们两个都应该考虑去的唯一一个地方是床上。我是说——”Ben突然停下了，她这才完全领会了他话里暗藏的玄机。星星啊，她能感受到他的整个身体突然燃起了难以启齿的火焰，她多希望她现在能面对着他。“我是说，去睡觉。”

“不”，她恨她的倦意吸干了这句话里本应有的坚定，让她的拒绝仿佛一句惊恐的低语。

“不管你想不想，如果你不动身的话，你很快就要在这里睡着了”，Ben相当实事求是地说着。“我能感觉到。如果你的朋友又一次看见我抱着不省人事的你走出森林的话，他们不会好受。”

他没有错，但是...

“我不行”，Rey喘了一口气。她不能忍受在清晨所有人关切的目光中醒来，她不得不想知道她在睡梦中到底又说了什么做了什么而吓到了他们。她为什么不能就在这里睡呢？ 星星和湖水在夜色中莹莹闪烁，如此坚实的温暖环绕着她，仿佛她的梦魇已经是上辈子的事情了。最重要的是，这里也许是基地中唯一一个，她能不用被窥探目光打扰的地方。

接着，她想到了什么。

当抵抗组织知道，那个令人厌恶的Kylo Ren不仅仅莫名其妙地加入了他们一边，而且要和他们在一起生活、工作的时候，确实流传起了一些谣言。在基地里，生活起居几乎都是在狭小的空间内度过；他们在一个乱哄哄的大厅里一起吃饭，睡差不多二十人一件的营房，甚至还要在公用浴室里肩并肩地洗澡。他们中没有人想和Kylo Ren一起生活，但是关于他应该住在那里的问题还是激起了剧烈的反应。

很明显，让他和营房里的另一个人住在一起是不可能的，所以为了所有人的安全——虽然违反了所有的纪律，很多人都此颇有微词——Ren被安排在了一个改造过的小隔间里。Rey怀疑他根本没有想到过他的房间，但它确实是私人的，而且可能他在抵抗组织的前几个月里没有被暗杀的原因就在于此。

这也可能是唯一一个、她能保全尊严地睡一夜的地方。

“你越是想拖延，情况就越糟糕”Ben劝她，他柔和的嗓音里，不难看出他过往痛苦的经历。

“好的”，Rey不情愿地从他的怀抱里解脱出来，这样她才能旋转过身体。她仍旧坐在码头上，在他的两膝之间，面对着他，“我会去睡觉，但只有一个条件。”

他苍白的脸上扬起了一根眉毛，他黑色的眼睛思索着她又想了什么诡计，“什么条件？”

在她开口之前，热流就涌上了她的脸颊，但她依旧近乎挑衅地抬起下巴，鼓起了她所有的勇气。

“你的床。”

尽管Kylo Ren脸上被吓懵了的表情让她想笑，但她发现还是认真地在考虑，如果他的回答是拒绝的话她要不要直接跳进水里。

寂静只持续了几次心跳的时间，但依旧长得足够让恐惧缠绕上她——直到他狠狠地咽了了一口唾沫，苍白的喉结明显地跳动了一下。

“好吧”，他声调轻柔得几乎难以察觉，他慢慢地、试探地伸出一只手，仿佛是想帮她站起来。

她的嘴角扬起，几乎是在微笑。

“好吧”，她重复着，似笑非笑间带着无比的宽慰。

然后，她的手滑进了他的掌心。

 

【章末】  
朋友们，谢谢阅读！尤其谢谢你们的鼓励和灵感让这个故事继续进行下去，我还没决定好这会是个一发完还是连载。接下来的故事欢迎你们提供灵感！  
（其实就是个一发完，译者）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长夜漫漫......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【提醒】  
> 不敢相信我就要完成这个故事了，而且非常顺利！  
> 关于《Threads》这张专辑！就是现在我要安利！  
> 开篇曲《The Pull》，还有接下来一首《Prehistoric》（还有它们之间衔接的方式），不仅仅是我心中的终极Reylo同人歌，还是我这篇小说标题的和灵感的来源。整张专辑都敲棒敲浪漫敲绝望，这两首每次都能瞬间就击中我。我希望你们能听一下哦，希望你们喜欢！还有，谢谢你们来看我的文！  
> （《Threads》来自乐队Now, Now，发行于2012年，非常迷幻的曲风，和本文那种甜甜的醉醺醺的感觉很搭~ ——译者）

【正文】  
“等等。”Poe突然拍了拍Finn的胸前。他们正要回到吧台，但此时，两人都停下了脚步。“那是？”

起初感到有些困惑，Finn眯起了眼睛顺着Poe的目光看向那片树林。一开始他不能清楚地认出他们，太多轮的酒水让他的视线模糊，而且外面的灯光不能照亮那么远的树林边——但是接着他看清了那两个人影。一个矮一些、瘦一些的影子和一个更壮实、更高的人影并排走着。那个人的步态不能再熟悉了。他的胃抽紧了。

“Rey”，他有些担忧地确认着。

“和Kylo Ren？”Poe补充着，完全惊讶于眼前的场景。“他们是——牵着手吗？”

Finn眯起了眼睛，但他只能勉强看清他们的胳膊是如何可疑地紧贴在一起，好像他们的手真的扣在一起一样。

Finn盯着看了一会儿，然后果断地决定：“我不想谈论这个。”

“等等”，Poe惊讶地看了他的舞伴一眼，“你之前知道吗？”

Finn似乎回想不出有什么时候他会拒绝和Poe讨论某个话题。“不...不算完全知道”，他不情愿地回答。

Poe扬起了眉毛。

Finn叹了口气，又看了一眼远处的Rey和Kylo。他们似乎正一起逃离了派对，走向某栋建筑。即使离得这么远，他也能看见，Kylo是如何转过他的头看着他的伴侣，完全让她领着他，一点也不看路。

“你从来没有和这两个人进行过一次地面任务，是吗？”即使知道答案，Finn还是问了他。Poe摇了摇头。

“行，好吧，你运气不错”，他继续说着，“他绝对喜欢她，和他们一起在一艘交通船上简直尴尬到爆炸。有一次我坐了她旁边的最后一个座位，我觉得可能他想当场烧了我。双箭头好像也不是新鲜事了。”

“你在逗我吧”，Poe不敢相信地差点笑起来。

“有时候，你很难知道她究竟怎么了”，Finn继续说着，“但他们在一起的时候很奇怪。那个...他们之间的联系。就好像你用两个人的脑袋和一个人说话一样。”他看着他们的身影消失在某幢建筑物之后——然后果断地决定不去想Kylo Ren的房间在哪里。“我不太能理解，但如果和一个人像这样被连接在一起的话...”

“是的，很刺激”，Poe呢喃着。接着他似乎抖了一下，笑意又回到了他的嗓音里。“Jeez，你已经回头看了5分钟了...”Poe一手环过Finn的腰，把他拉近，耸了耸肩膀。“但是，嘿，我还没听说个这个姑娘有什么轶事呢。所以，我想，她开心就好。”

“是的”，Finn同意他的话，把他的注意力转向了更重要的事情，让自己沉浸其中，“你说的对。但还是有些奇怪。”

“哦，当然，非常奇怪。”

 

当两个身影经过她办公室的窗户的时候，Leia带着胜利的表情转向坐在她对面椅子上的哥哥。

“好吧，好吧，我看见了”，Luke在她来得及说话之前就嘟哝起来，在他袍子的口袋翻来翻去。“我们之前说的多少来着，20信用点？”

 

Rey不太知道他们怎么能一路顺利地穿越基地也没有撞到别人。Kylo推开了一扇装甲门，然后向后退了一步，让她进到他的房间。

这看起来并不是很大。Rey小小地转了一圈，环视着着狭小的空间：屋子前身审讯室的痕迹非常明显，一条长凳钉进了空白的墙面，地上还有同样被钉在地上的桌子被撬走的痕迹。房间里别无他物，除了和普通战士一样的小床，灰色的床单被套，在床脚还有一个简单的的衣柜。房间里甚至没有一扇窗户，但头顶唯一的灯光还是足以照亮房间。

她转过身看着Kylo关上了门，门板发出了一声结实的声响。他畏缩了一下——这里本来用于拘留叛逆分子的痕迹更为明显了。他们在寂静中注视着对方，Rey坐在床边，Kylo背靠着门，两人之间隔着几英尺的距离。

“这里很棒”，她终于打破了沉默，坐在了床上。尽管抵抗组织的床垫只能说是差强人意，但此刻她身下的弹簧和床垫仿佛是皇室御用的羽毛软垫；因为现在，那扇美妙的、坚实的大门隔绝了无数担忧的目光，这对她来说确实是超乎想象的奢侈体验。

他闪烁的目光还停留在她身上，仔细地研究着他眼前的场景，仿佛不想错过什么关键的东西一样。

“不甚荣幸”，Kylo温柔地说着，下巴的肌肉跳动了一下。然后他离开了门——然而不是走向她，他沿着狭小的房间缓慢地走向床对面的长凳。那个长凳没有必要设计得多么舒服，它是给被审讯者在紧迫的审讯中喘口气罢了。

星星啊，这个傻瓜。

“Ben”，Rey温柔地开口，看着他背对着自己开始脱掉他的夹克，“你要去哪儿？”

他扭过头看向她，小心翼翼地看着床和长凳之间，仿佛这个问题的答案非常明显。

Rey觉得她的嘴角扭曲起来。“我来这儿不是来把你从你的床上赶下去的。”

她把手放在了她身边的床垫上。那一瞬间，即使在昏黄的灯光下，她也能辨认出他的脸色比平时更加苍白。

Kylo完全转过了身来，夹克在手里尴尬地团作一团。脱去了外衣后，他只穿着一件普通的长袖深灰色汗衫，汗衫在领口上有个缺口，露出了几寸他喉结下的皮肤。为了适应这个星球上的潮湿天气，衣服的布料轻薄，丝毫不能掩盖住布料下他结实的臂膀的胸膛。Rey觉得嗓子里一阵干渴，但想到害怕上床的那个人居然是他，就不得不觉得好笑。

“床...没有很大”，他终于开口，Rey立刻向下瞥了一眼。确实，看起来这张床平时也只能勉强容下他，但现在，这绝对不是重点所在。

“就...过来”她试探地问着，“好吗?”

这打破咒语的最后一步。他脸上的神情依旧拘束而不安，但他把夹克放到了床脚的衣柜上，小心翼翼地跨过他们之间最后的距离。Rey抬头看着他居高临下地站在床沿。

虽然这一切都是她的主意，但当他坐上床，床垫因为她身边的新重量而下沉、轻轻发出咯吱声的时候，她的心脏还是不住地狂跳。

突然，她突然不知道为什么之前自己觉得，在他身边她就能睡个好觉。

尽管他的表情克制，但他搜寻着的黑色眼睛突然变得那么紧张，她尽可能地往远处缩，弯着头向他示意他应该先躺下。毕竟，要他们两个人都能睡上床，只有她叠在他身上。

他顺从地脱掉靴子，将腿挪上床，缓慢地躺下直到沾到了枕头。

Rey脱掉了她的鞋子，转过身，跪在床上，乘机俯视他在她身下伸展着身体的样子，修长的腿，平坦的躯干。当她的目光侵略过他的身体的时候，她顿住了片刻，心仿佛要跳出来。接着，她小心地将手撑在他的两侧，慢慢地放低身子。

在今晚之前，如果你问她，Rey一定认为，至少从舒适度上说，像这样躺在某个人身上绝对不会吸引她。人的身体是脆弱柔软的组织和凸起坚硬的骨架的尴尬组合，是最不适合睡觉的地方。确实，她花了一段时间尴尬地移动、调整、适应，让他们的手肘不会碰到一起，也没有人会被挤到喘不过气。即使今晚他们两人之间发生了这么多，Rey也觉得这不是个好主意。

接着，上天保佑，在她最后一次调整后，所有的不适烟消云散。她安稳地躺在他身上，脸颊贴着他的胸膛。一瞬间，一切都进入了正轨。他的体温透过布料传向她，超越任何一次冥想的平静感瞬间将她包围。酒精还在让她的脑袋里微微作响，催促她闭上眼睛，沉浸酒精带来的愉悦律动里。

“这样可以吗？”Rey不自觉地低语着、

她的脑袋随他的呼吸上下起伏。“可以”，他平静地说。

她感觉到，Kylo试探地把他的手臂放在她的背上，这样的感觉恰到好处，他宽阔的手掌落在她的肩胛骨上，让她最后一丝的紧张也荡然无存。整个房间里，只有他们轻柔的呼吸声。

然而，随着时间流逝，她还醒着。她身下的心跳声告诉她，她不是一个人。

但让Rey惊讶的是，她不是那个首先打破沉默的人。

“在你的梦里”，Kylo呢喃着，“你会梦见什么？”

她一定是犹豫了太久，在她还在斟酌词句之前，他的声音又一次响起。

“过去，我很难分清究竟哪些是我的梦，哪些是Snoke在我脑海中”，阐述着这令人心碎的真相时，他的语气却出奇平静，“他操纵了我的思想太久，所以，我根本不可能分辨...直到他召唤我去见他。那时候我才注意到。”

Rey害怕打断他难得的健谈，声音小得连她自己也只能勉强听清，“注意到什么?”

他停顿了一下，然后说，“他让他自己看起来高了一些。”

Rey有一瞬间觉得自己听错了。“...高一些？”她重复着他的话。

“在他的王座室里，有一些标志，也许你还记得，两条从中间延伸下来的两条线”，Kylo继续说着，语气肯定。“在梦里我梦到他，我现在知道那是他在入侵我的思想，因为他的头碰到了那线条的最高处。我后来见到他真人的时候...他的头离那里最少有六英尺，甚至更多。”

Rey的心中涌起了奇怪的感觉，“但是...他已经比你高了。”

“他曾经是”，Kylo确认着。

“然而他...依旧...”

“他极端自负”，Kylo继续说着。“盯着他太久的人，都会被他电击。其实他的内心充满了软弱与恐惧，所以他总是贬损别人。他畏惧他的衰老，所以他要入侵别人的思想，像寄生虫一样吸取他们的力量，即使他已经比我高了，却还要费工夫让他看起来更高。”

虽然在他从未提高音量，但她能感受到，在她耳下、在他胸膛中隆隆作响的每一个字眼，都浸透了他轻蔑的冷静，他的愤怒不像毒蛇的獠牙，滴落着毒液，而是静静地燃烧着。

“在弑星者基地你点亮了光剑的那一瞬间，我就知道你就是那个人，那个足够强大、能阻止他的人。所以我试图让你加入我，我想你为我而战，虽然我并不值得。”

泪水从她的眼角偷偷滑落，她惊讶地发现自己在流泪，她甚至没有意识到自己的眼眶湿润。泪水在她的皮肤上留下一道温热的痕迹，从她的眼角流向她贴在Kylo胸前的脸颊。也许他感觉到了，他那只没有放在她背上的手温柔地抚摸着她的下颌的线条，不知不觉地移到她的下巴上，用一根手指轻柔地抬起她的下巴，让她微微抬起头，看着他的眼睛。

那让她难以承受，他的表情严肃，深邃无际的目光，全然注视在她一人身上。她在他的注视下呼吸困难，她感觉到了他言语中远远超越了安慰的东西。

“你比我强大”，他告诉她，“你也比他强大。你做到了别人做不到的事，你让他从这个世界上消失。无论他在你身上留下了什么痕迹，相信我，它一定会消失。”

往常，她总是会用尽一切办法阻止别人看到她哭泣的样子，尤其是他，但现在，她注视着他，感受着另一滴泪水滑落的温度。她甚至没有想去擦拭。她注视着他脸上的每一处线条和角度，不知道从何时起，他的脸庞对于她变得如此熟悉：不仅仅是她在他身上留下的伤疤，还有零星的雀斑，有些歪斜的饱满嘴唇，还有他迫切想让她听着的时候眼周皮肤的褶皱。但是现在，他身上又有一些不一样的东西，让她必须细细地虔诚地体会几秒才能理解。

这一刻，他的眼中不再有平日的黑暗的一丝痕迹。除去他先前话语中的愤怒，房间里只有光明。Rey能感受到，光明正在他们之间绽放，在空气中低语，充盈着她的胸口。光明包围着他们。

她不知道他是否能像自己一样感受到，他是否能感受到自己的变化。 但她还不能打破这一刻，不能向他指出、分析，让他意识到这一切。所以她谨慎地斟酌她的下一句话。

“骗子”，Rey尽量让自己颤抖的声音听起来如同挑逗一般。他不解地皱起眉头，而她尽力让颤抖的嘴唇摆出一个虚弱的微笑，“你告诉我你不能治疗。”

他抿了抿嘴，仿佛是在微笑。他注视着她，慢慢移下停在她下巴上的手，与她停留在他胸上的手十指缠绕。他又将她的手带到唇边，轻轻折过她的手腕，吻上她的手背。

“睡吧”，他温柔地敦促着。

而她竟然真的睡着了。

在经历无数个夜晚的梦魇后，她第一次没有梦见Snoke。

当Rey睁开眼睛的时候，她立刻察觉到只过了几个小时。虽然房间里没有窗户能透进月光，但冥冥中她相信现在仍是夜半，因为只有深夜，才会有这样的平静。她瞥了一眼床边的时钟，确定了她仅仅睡了两个半小时，虽然她不记得他们是什么时候躺下的。

睡意朦胧间，她突然觉得热——她终于意识到了她背上的重量。她瞬间清醒了。

他们已经不是睡着时的姿势了。

尽管之前她或多或少都是纯洁地躺在他的胸口，而现在，她发现自己俯卧在床垫上，Kylo像她之前一样趴在她的背上。他的重量让她沉进了床里。他的一条手臂缠在她身下，宽阔的手掌压在她的肚子上，另一条手臂扣在枕头下。现在她完完全全被困在了他身下，但她却感受到了惊人的安全感，他宽阔的身躯覆在她的背上，仿佛正在保护着她。

她不自觉地脸上发烫，他紧紧地贴着她，其中不乏一些新的位置。他的重量比她想象的要舒服得多，但胸口的压迫还是让她无法自然地入睡。

Rey在他身下尽量轻地调整姿势，试图在不弄醒他的情况下把更多的重量移到背的下面。他的嘴就在她的耳边，他每一声缓慢平稳的呼吸都轻轻地搔着她那里敏感的皮肤，这样的轻柔触感与他身体的沉重压迫交织，让她觉得小腹里有什么正在绞紧。她小心地靠着他蠕动臀部，微微地向上爬一些来换一个更舒服的位置。突然，她觉得有什么东西一直顶着她的后背。她瞬间惊住了，全身滚烫起来。

Kylo在她耳边的下一声呼吸更像是一声颤抖的叹息，即使Rey沉浸在羞怯中聆听着，在他身下一动不动，但很明显，他还睡着。

心脏在她的胸腔里砰砰狂跳，Rey非常确定她现在需要做的就是保持不动继续睡——但在她两股之间的热潮焦躁地冲击着这个念头。血液仿佛全部离开了她的大脑，让她比把那个酒壶扔给他的时候更眩晕。Rey呼吸急促，尝试再一次靠上他，就轻轻的、小小的一点——只是为了确定她的感觉不是错觉，她这样告诉自己，明确着此刻她的底线——但毫无疑问，她又一次感觉到了，就算她的触碰多么温柔，那感觉都无比明晰。

这一次，他回应了她，他在睡梦中满足地低吟，放在她小腹上的手抓紧了，将她更紧地靠在他身边。她忍不住发出一声呻吟，他慵懒地对着她盯起臀部来增加他们的接触，他的手随意地放在她的腰间，指尖抓着她柔软的肌肤。

“Ben”，她轻声叫着他，她不想打扰他但现在，她不能让他在无意识的状态下继续下去，

“嗯？”他含糊地回答着，依旧还在梦乡之中。他在她肚子上的手向上游走，找到了她一只乳房，揉搓着那柔软的隆起。

“Ben！”Rey不禁叫了起来，但她还是尽量把声音压低。

那一瞬间，她感觉到他醒了，不仅仅通过他们的连接，他的身体在她身后突然惊恐地僵住。Rey握住了他覆在她胸上的那只手。“没有关系”，她赶在他陷入惊恐、开始道歉之前抢先说了，声音轻柔而略带喘息，“我只是——只是不想你做任何你醒着的时候不想做的事。”

“对不起”，他嗓音沙哑而低沉。羞耻无疑正从他的那头涌来。她知道他在动作，准备起身，他毫无防备的意识在睡梦中觉醒。应该睡在长凳上的，傻瓜，你在想什么——

“Ben Solo，如果你今天出于什么混蛋骑士精神从这张床上下来的话，我就用你的光剑把你砍成两半!”

她本想这么说来让他放松一些，但他似乎惊讶得笑不出来。“Rey”，他喘息着，听起来绝不相信她的话就是他理解的意思。

Rey不知道她还能表现得多明显，她甚至开始用他的手掌揉搓她自己的胸部，但他的犹豫渐渐让她察觉。于是，她尝试着再一次将她的臀部贴上他。

“我想...我想这意味着你想要我？”她轻声说着。

Ben在喘息中咒骂着什么，她感觉到他的前额靠在她身上——他在尝试着让自己集中思想。但这在她身上却适得其反，她的脖间起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。“是的”，他低声说着，“但你没有必要为了我做什么。”

“我知道”，她低语着，“但是我想要。”

一瞬间，他仿佛停止了呼吸。“转过来”，他突然说，将自己的重量从她身上移开，给她腾出空间——天哪，他急切而强势的口吻，让她的小腹猛地绞紧。Rey毫不犹豫地顺从了，转过身面对他。看到他的一瞬间，她意识到她永远也无法抗拒他现在这诱人的模样，波浪般的黑色长发稍显凌乱，棕色的眼睛发出灼热的目光，而这激光一样的眼神全集中在她身上。

“现在”，他低声呢喃，“看着我，再说一遍。”

他温柔低沉的声音只能让她一人听见，Rey觉得只要他如此请求，她便不可能拒绝。她无视着脸上泛起的一阵又一阵红晕，咬着嘴唇，即使她不想看着他，也无法将她的视线移开他。

“我想要。”她低声重复。

“你想要什么？”Ben追问着，Rey从他的眼神里读出，他不是为了满足他的自尊也不是为了羞辱她。不是，他只是需要听到她说出来。

Rey的心中涌起一股意料之外的恶趣味，她玩味地欣赏着他看见她扬起嘴角的样子。她的一只手在他们之间游走，来到他的胸膛，伸开手指，感受着他衬衫下的结实肌肉。

“我可以碰你吗？”她问着。她知道她一辈子也忘不了他此刻深沉地燃烧着欲火的眼神。

“求你”，他颤抖着下颌，声音嘶哑。Rey笑着把她的手指挂在他的领口，拉拽着。

“脱掉？”她问。他飞快地起身脱掉了他的上衣，她几乎惊讶地叫出来。他突然的热切让她不禁想笑，但在触及他的目光的那一刻，她的笑意便无影无踪。他的脸上写满了纯粹的渴望。

Rey的手掌悠闲地游走着，沿着他肌肉线条优美的背部向上，又再往下，手指挂在他的皮带扣上，像刚才拉他的衬衫一样，拽着他的皮带。

“这些呢？”她呢喃着，发现她的声音突然羞涩起来。

Ben向她抬了抬眉毛。

“这看起来似乎有些不公平，你觉得呢？”他嘟哝着，意味深长地看着她身上完好的衣服。

罪恶的笑容爬上她的嘴角，即使她的脸已涨得鲜红。“Oops”，她轻声说着，脸上没有一点后悔的痕迹。

Ben瞬间占领了她的上方，用双臂牢牢地锁住她，他的身体紧紧地贴着她。“你从没公平过，不是吗？”他的声音如同咆哮，用嘴堵住了她的回答。这个吻让她想起了他们在桥上的最后一个吻，在他们以防被别人发现、动身离开之前——现在，没有人会打扰他们，没有什么能让他离开她的嘴唇，激情的火焰燃烧着，吞噬了两人。

当他离开她嘴唇的时候，两人都喘息着，但他更加兴奋的勃起紧紧贴在她的肚子上，让她无法平息下来。他支起一只手肘撑住自己，另一只手游走在她的身体上，寻找着她腰上的绳结。他蜷起身体，玩弄着那细小的衣带，微微低下头，唇齿徘徊在她的耳边。

“脱掉?”他低语着重复她之前玩笑般的请求，Rey觉得心脏都要爆炸了。

她握住了他的手回应他。两人慢慢地一起拉动着衣带，解开那简单的绳结，两边的衣带松松地垂下。气氛炽热到极点，Ben寻找着她肯定的目光，她微微地点头。Ben开始慢慢地摆弄层叠的织物，拉开衣服的边缘，慢慢地解开她身下女孩的衣物。他修长的手指轻轻擦过她腹部的柔软皮肤，她不禁颤抖起来。

她微微抬起肩膀，把衣服甩开。现在，她只剩下了她的紧身绑腿和她胸前的衣物。

“又该你了”，她低语着，Ben从她大片裸露的肌肤上移开了虔诚的目光，直视她的眼睛，然后又意味深长地垂下眼。

哦。

Rey又抬起手摸上他的胸部，指尖慢慢地滑下，滑下他的腹部，直到他的腰间。他们一起找到纽扣的时候，她颤抖着的手指奇迹般地解开了它。

Ben回到了原来的位置，抬起他的臀部脱下裤子，然后一脚蹬开。

Rey突然感到一阵口渴，她不确定盯着看是不是礼貌。她之前感受到的持续的压迫让她知道那里不可小觑，但什么都比不上她亲眼看到的景象。它从他之前裤子的限制中解放出来，紧紧压在更薄的内裤上。

她觉得自己几乎花了一个世纪的时间才跨越了他们之间小小的空间，她听见自己的心跳就在耳边隆隆作响，此刻她会错过他说的任何一句话。但幸运的是，当她的手贴在他平坦的小腹上得时候，他唯一能发出的声音只有破碎的喘息，她的指尖探索着他滚烫的皮肤与坚硬的肌肉。接着，她鼓起了勇气，慢慢地向下行进。看着她的手消失在他的裤腰下，Ben觉得恍如隔世。这仿佛是另一个人的生活，是另一个女孩在给那个人带来这足够让整个世界毁灭的愉悦：只剩下光滑的皮肤，沸腾的血液，还有心爱女孩的脸庞。

她小心地包裹住他，仿佛是害怕弄疼他。他的欲望炽热而沉重，当她尝试着改变握法的时候，他发出了嘶嘶的呻吟，更让她觉得会伤害到他。

“这样可以吗？”她试探性地问着。尽管淫欲与渴望已经吞没了她的理智，她心底还是为自己的缺乏经验而残存一丝胆怯。

他的嘴角扭曲着，眼皮颤抖着合上。“是的”，Ben含糊地呢喃着，声音粗重而含糊。“这...这感觉很好。”

好的。

Rey胆大起来，她开始慢慢地移动，看着他在自己手下扭动的样子，她感到愈加兴奋——虽然当她在探索他身体的时候，她无法控制地想象他到底会如何进入她。

让Rey惊讶的是，Ben伸下手，温柔地握住她的手腕，停下了她的动作。

那双深邃的眼睛不情愿地睁开了。“如果你继续下去的话，我想我们可能就没有机会了。”他颤抖着呼出一口气，仿佛是为了让自己平静下来。

虽然他的话，让她如意料般地红了脸——但她心中的骄傲丝毫不减——她抑制不住地发出了一声扫兴的喉音。Ben眼中朦胧的情欲在这声响下突然尖锐起来，他犀利的的目光穿过她，更加深邃、更加专注，他的手开始慢慢爬上她的身体。

“我们等不及了，是吗？”他的声调低沉，她几乎能听到他的声音在她胸腔里的回音。在情欲的驱使下，她惊讶地发现自己多么自如地回应他。他所有的样子都让她着迷：她在桥上遇到的他，冷漠而讽刺，生怕泄露一丝情感；在湖边抱着她、为她擦干泪水的他，大胆而温柔；那个出于某种骑士精神想睡在冰冷的金属长凳上的他，自知自觉而又无法预测；还有，现在：这个清楚地知道自己想要什么的危险男人，强大的自信潜藏于黑暗之中。就是这样的他，让她想与他在战斗中并肩，共面强敌。就是这样的他，怒吼着冲到她和Snoke之间，阻挡了那足以致命的袭击。

他的本意只是挑逗，但她看着他的眼神里流露出的情感却突然如此认真。“我需要你”，Rey低语，一部分是回答，更多的是她无法否认的事实。她没有掩饰，让她话中的深情穿越了连接。

我的一切都属于你，他告诉她，眼神温存。当她伸手想去触碰他的时候，他将她拖入怀中，去掉了她身上最后的衣物。

越来越近，他们的思想在连接里荡起声声回响，没有人能分清究竟是来自谁。但当他的大手覆上她两腿之间的胀痛的区域的时候，那持续不断的渴求只稍稍得到缓解。他探入一根手指的时候，Rey轻轻扭动起来，Ben发出了一声几近喘息的声响，然后低下头迎上她的嘴唇。

她之前也探索过自己，但当然，她自己的触摸与此无法相比。当他在她体内轻轻搅动的时候，Rey感到自己正弓起脊背，将两腿分得更开，给他扫除障碍，在他手掌的摩擦下几乎神魂颠倒。

现在，越来越难分清他们交融的思想，他们两人都进入了对方的脑海。突然，他们之间忽然达成一项协议，他们已在每一声喘息间、在每一寸交融里交换了意见。接着，Ben居高临下，用一只胳膊在她头侧支撑起身体，将她笼在身下。Rey从他的眼中看到了自己，她在他身下柔美的曲线，仿佛是对他在无数个深夜低吟的祈祷的回答；他看着她，仿佛面向轮回的大门，心怀终生不渝的虔诚。他品尝她的滋味的那一刻如同永恒，但当他看向她的时候，他停下了动作，在炽热的目光里，他深棕色的眼睛与她闪烁着斑点的榛子色瞳仁交融。他没有离开的她的眼睛，脱下了最后一丝阻隔两人的衣物，将他的欲望引到她的两腿之间。

Rey几乎到了极限，他火热的注视，还有他在入口处的轻推，让她觉得她看到了、感觉到了他的全部，他在她的面前毫无保留，超越了肉体的赤裸。

“你一直想要”，她虔诚地低语着，沉浸在关于他的真相里无法自拔，不可控地重复着他的思想，与多年前第一次连接发生时相差无几。你在害怕。她知道他的一切，她看见他的所有，他是她的。

当她伸出手抚摸他的脸颊的时候，他的眼睛仍未离开她，甚至当他低声回应着的时候也未离开。“你什么时候才知道？”

根据他湖边码头分享给她的回忆来看，她有过一些印象。在他们在弑星者基地上见面之后的几个月后，当他们之间的原力连接还是那么陌生原始的时候，他们常常被吓坏，因为连接总是突然开启，把他们按进对方的思想。现在，Rey退回到了那段记忆里，又一次在他的眼睛里看见了自己，但现在她不必再像以前一样克制，她可以尽情地感受感受每一刻。

又像往常一样忽略了重点，他教训了她，只不过这一次，响亮而清晰。

那是他忽然明白了一切的时候：为什么他每晚都会梦见她，为什么他会吃不下饭，为什么他在她的身边的时候似乎思路更清晰，为什么他每次见到她之后，导师的影响反而会给他带来撕心裂肺的自我怀疑，为什么他会抛弃一切站到她的身边，保护她，跟随她，甚至为她而死。

他爱上了她，盲目而痛苦，他知道他的爱将会杀死他。

“说出来”，Rey乞求着，摸上了他的臀部，手指掐进他的皮肉。

“我爱你”，他喘息着，开始慢慢地向前移动。Rey发出嘶嘶的哼声时，他突然停下。操。考虑到他的尺寸和她对第一次所有的认知来说，这不奇怪，但在这白热化的几秒钟里还是让人难以忍受。Ben弯下身体安慰她，亲吻她，当她在连接里请求他继续的时候，他回到原来的姿势，再次在她的唇边低语，“我爱你”。他就这样重复着，重复着，慢慢地推送，进入得更深。

当他终于停下的时候，她感到她的下巴微微张开，她被彻底填满——突然，撕扯的疼痛缓解了，一种从未体验过的满足感正在觉醒。他在她身上的宽大的身躯，保护着她，有些地方还牢牢地贴在一起。

“我爱你”，Rey几乎呛了出来，这沉重的时刻让这话语从她身体中喷出。她几乎无法相信此刻的真实存在。任意两个人都能在彼此身上感受到如此极致的、和谐的疯狂，而他们两人居然能奇迹般地同时存在于彼此的生命里。

这样的感觉将他击碎。他此刻唯一的想法是在她准备好之前控制住顶撞的冲动，而这样的冲动瞬间融化，他将体重转移到一只手上，另一只游走到她背后，将她紧紧贴在他的胸前。Rey回应着缠上他的脖子，她的反应出于本能。她又将嘴唇贴在他的耳边，就像他一样重复着无数遍，一次又一次，仿佛一句咒语。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我——

他开始了运动，接着她的脑中就再无更多的想法，除了他们的身体在一起律动的感觉，她的脑海中无法装下更多。终于，终于，终于。

他很慢，过于小心，无比在意她的疼痛，但他在她体内紧致贴合的感觉仿佛奇迹一般，带来一种美味而令人好奇的感觉。她试着扭动臀部，追逐着他的压力，然后张开腿，迎接着他。只让他更深入了一点，他的喉间抽出一声窒息般的呻吟。超乎Rey的想象，他们两人一起缓慢地律动，一切都浑然天成——多傻呀，他们就是为彼此而生，而她还在担心自己的青涩。他无法阻挡从连接中涌来的热切的渴求，更深、更近。就是这样，她无法忽视那吞没他的迷乱狂潮，无论是双腿环绕着他的时候，还是紧紧地扣在他的腿后的时候，实际上无论她做什么，他都是如此。

Rey惊讶于那种美妙无比的感觉，一股压力正在她的小腹里缓慢聚集，紧张地绞紧。她几乎忘了这也是这一切的一部分，忘记了他们的欢愉终要停下而不是无限地延伸——忘记了她不得不停下。

当Ben向她提出请求的时候，她感受到他尖锐的兴奋，他的频率更快，但没有失去那稳定的、令她窒息的节奏。让我给你，他想着，为我高潮，让我给你高潮——

如此疯狂的请求也在他身上发挥作用，他臀部来回的运动开始失去节奏，更加激烈，更加无序，他开始失去控制。

“Rey”，他咆哮着，这似乎是一个警告，一句道歉，也是一句诅咒——他破碎的喘息最终将她送过了愉悦的边际。当快感在她全身激荡、将她燃烧殆尽的时候，他的名字从她的唇间落下。她什么也做不了，除了紧紧抱住他，跟随他的动作，直到他也在她身上四分五裂。当他将她压入床垫的时候，所有表面的控制消失了，他颤抖着放慢节奏，最终停下。

他没有立刻瘫倒在她的身上，但在这张窄小的床上，除了直接躺在她身上，他无处可去。所以，他轻柔无比地放下身体。这样的感觉无比舒适，也许是因为他小心地不让自己压迫到她，Rey满足地轻哼着，抬起手抚摸着他背后的肌肉。他转过头，亲吻她的颈侧。

Rey想知道，是不是在正常情况下，现在是不是该说些什么，但两人一同在沉默中平稳呼吸的感觉也格外舒适。而且，他们两人之间，从来没有真正意义上的沉默。他们之间最接近沉默的时候，是让图像与感觉在连接中流淌，还有断断续续的话语：美丽，难以置信，我的，我的，我的。Rey知道Ben正在慵懒地看着她，检查她身上是否有疼痛或不适的痕迹，所以她向他敞开所有的余韵，温暖，满足，让她沉醉。

也许明天她有可能会觉得疼——但是，明天也有许多事情也有了可能。Rey的手向上抚摸着他的脖子，缠绕进他的头发，轻轻地摩擦他的头皮。他发出了轻声的嘟哝。

是的，她坚信，明天，许多事情都有可能发生。但他们会面对一切。

一同面对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章末】  
> 亲爱的盆友们，感谢你们的阅读和精彩的评论，还有最重要的，感谢你们的耐心。我是一个最多一月一更的博主，而且上个月我的身体也不是很好（只有我一个人在一月水逆吗？但我相信很多人的一月都非常美好。）我不知道你们能不能看出来，这是我第一次写肉，我非常想知道我这样的风格对味吗？（您是车神——译者）特别感谢Ires在上一章的评论，她说开罗和蕾蕾会在一张床上爆炸尴尬，这和我当时写到一半的地方简直一模一样——我尖叫，我真实尖叫！
> 
> 还有，这就是这个故事的结尾啦，你们都是我可爱的小天使，我非常非常感谢你们的鼓励，让我把第一章扩展成接下来的两张。写长篇总是让我很伤脑筋（对于从Ego Eris阶段开始就知道这一点的人说声抱歉），但这一篇让我找到了一个折中的办法，让我可以愉快地充满希望地继续写差不多这样程度的故事。感谢大家！


End file.
